


Sanders High

by CollieWolf



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I wrote this listening to the Percy Jackson and the lighting thief musical, It's a good musical and you should go listen to it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Virgil is a shy, quiet kid with a secret. He has powers that have led him to get kicked out of 6 schools so far. His mother insists that Sanders High will be different. He's shipped away and made to live in a dorm room with 3 other boys his age, Patton, Roman, and Logan. His anxiety about the whole living arrangement only worsens as he finds out that they have a shared video channel and they want him to be apart of it. Eventually they'll find out about his powers but he can only hope that they take it better than his old schools did.





	1. Please welcome, my anxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil arrives at Sanders High, a high class private high school where he’ll be stuck until summer. He meets three odd boys and accepts his fate as Anxiety, the fourth in their little vlog channel. Little do they know, Virgil has powers, that’s the reason why he’s been kicked out of so many schools, he hopes this will be different.

"I love you, kiddo." Virgil's mom said, kissing his forehead as they stood at the front door of the school.

"I love you too, mom." He said, hugging her. He always missed her, even when she wasn't gone.

"I'm always a phone call away my sweet boy." She petted her sons head, pulling him away and smiling sadly at her child.

"Okay, mom." She smiled, looking up at the boy coming down the hall.

"I have to go Virgil, but I hope you have a great time.”

"Oh! So your name's Virgil?" The taller boy had said.

"Oh, come on mom, now he knows my name." He said sighing.

"Well I should hope so! I  _was_ the person who named you, after all. I’d like people to know who you are." She said, smiling sternly.

"Yeah, okay, fair." He said, giving her a final hug, before waving goodbye and watching her drive off.

"Alright, Virgil!"

"Don't call me that." Virgil spat back, shocking the taller teen. "I hate being called that." He said, looking to the side.

"Okay then!" The boy said. "My name's Patton! I'll be showing you around the school and introducing you to your new roommates!" Patton smiled, he almost seemed to jump with joy at the prospect at introducing him to his new roommates. Excitedly he began walking.

Patton was taller than Virgil, about 2 inches taller than him. He had dark, curly hair, some falling into his eyes underneath round glasses. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was a little too short in the torso area, slightly showing off his belly button, it was an inny. He was wearing gray pants with a black belt. His shoes where white, the tongue and the sole of the shoe where turquoise, as well as a circle on the outside of the shoe. Virgil had only glanced at it but on the front of Patton's belly shirt were the words "#1 DAD" which he found mildly entertaining.

"So, Vi- um..." Patton started. "What should I call you if you don't want me to say your name?"

"Anything, I don't care as long as it isn't my real name."

Patton smiled, patting Virgil on the shoulder. "Well, kiddo! Let's show you around the school!"

Virgil had almost flinched when the taller teen had called him kiddo, after all, that was what his mom called him.

"Fine, let's just make this fast." He murmured.

"Alrighty!" Pat said cheerfully before pulling Virgil along excitedly.

 

It didn't take long to make it all the way around the school, Patton had helped find Virgil's classrooms and the easiest ways to get from room to room.

The last stop they had was the cafeteria, where Patton had told him his new roommates where waiting.

"Joy." He had said sarcastically when they reached the room.

"I'm so excited!" Virgil had heard Pat whisper as they walked in.

"Roman! Logan!" Patton called out to the only two people in the room.

"Finally, Pat! What took you so long?" Said one of them.

"Yes, normally you take less time showing new students around the school, Roman and I where beginning to worry." Said the other.

"Well I'm just really excited, it's not every day you get to show your new roomy around school!" Pat said, nudging Virgil in the side.

"Wait... you're my roommate?" Virgil asked, loud enough for only Pat to hear.

"I sure am, kiddo! And so are these two!" Patton said, grabbing Virgil's wrist and pulling him along closer to the others.

Virgil groaned loudly. It's not like he didn't like Patton, it was the fact that he reminded him so much of his mother that it kind of hurt him to be around.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to meet you, I am Roman, Roman Rowland." Said the first boy to talk.

Roman was about the same height as Patton. He had lighter brown hair, his bangs where dyed a fiery red color. He was wearing what Virgil could only assume was a school jacket over top of a mickey mouse tee shirt. He was wearing jeans with the bottoms rolled up. His shoes where red, only the tongue of it wasn't burning Virgil's eyes off. As he smiled, Virgil could see a slight gap in his front two teeth.

"And you are?" Roman asked, offering Virgil the chance to tell it himself.

He paused, staring Roman down before opening his mouth.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not telling you my name, Princey." Virgil said, scowling.

"Well okay, rude." 

"I'll tell you my last name. But you can't call me it." He said.

"It's Rivers." He stated before Roman could object.

"Okay. I didn't need to know that but any information is good information."

Virgil turned to the other person in the room.

"You must be... Logan, was it?" He asked.

Right off the bat, he could tell he was going to like Logan more than he would like Roman. He was finely dressed, a dark, navy blue button up with a blue and gray tie adorned his top. He was wearing brown dress pants, held up with a brown and golden belt. He was also wearing dress shoes. His hair was lighter than both Patton's and Roman's, and he was taller, his rectangular glasses slightly falling down on his nose.

"That is correct. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Logan said, reaching out a hand. Virgil took it and shook it, Logan had a firm, professional handshake.

"And you already know who I am!" Patton said, excitedly. "Patton McDaniels!"

"Cool." Virgil said. He stared awkwardly at the ground, expecting them to try and keep talking to him.

They didn't.

They began conversing among themselves, Patton pulling Virgil along by the arm, very quickly the shortest of all the teens put in some headphones and turned on some music, tuning out the conversation of the other three and just trying to memorize where he should turn.

"Right, kiddo?" He heard Patton say, Virgil glanced over and cocked and eyebrow. "What."

"You're into those dark pop songs, right?" He said, smiling, not even acknowledging that Virgil hadn't been listening.

"Uhm... sure." He said, turning back to the halls.

"I knew it! Well... Roman has some posters from Evanescence that I think you would like, right?" Virgil snorted.

"Why do you have an Evanescence poster?" Virgil said, snorting.

"I had gone through a dark and edgy phase, my chemical romance." He said, craning his neck to see the shorter male. Virgil raised an eyebrow and scrunched his nose, "I don't even listen to that band." He said, snorting once again.

It took a while to their room, but soon enough, the four teens arrived at a white door with the number 29 on it. Virgil was handed a key from Logan, who also gave him a keychain as he had said he didn't have one. Patton showed him to his room, the second smallest room in the apartment, Logan having the smallest, Roman the largest and Patton the second largest. Virgil was fine with that, as he had only a duffel bag of clothes and medication. He quickly put away his clothes and set up his small medication bucket that was folded down at the bottom of his duffel.

"Hey, Virgil!" He heard Patton call from across the apartment.

"What?" He yelled, waiting for a response but, like a true parent, didn't respond. Virgil groaned, getting out of his bed. It took him a minute to wander down the hallway until he reached the living room.

Virgil hadn't had a proper look at the front room, it was a nice cozy area, stacked rugs with a foreign pattern on each. The walls where a soft warm gray, posters were hung up with the faces of the 3 boys and another who Virgil hadn't met yet. There was a large book case with an indent where a television was sitting. The kitchen was attached to the living room, a counter was the only thing separating the two rooms from each other.

The three teens where sitting on the couch, all staring at Virgil.

"What is this an intervention or something? I barely know you guys." Virgil's eyebrow raised in confusion as Patton patted the seat next to him. "No thanks, I'll just stand." He said.

"Well we wanted to inform you that we are in the possession of a video channel called the 'sanders sides' and every person who is in this apartment has agreed to be in it." Logan said, staring at Virgil with cold calculating eyes. 

"So I'm guessing you want  _me_ to join your silly little uhm... vlog... channel... thing?"

They all nodded in unison, looking at Virgil with varying degrees of comfort and worry. Virgil sighed and put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I mean... I guess?" He said. Patton cheered and ran up, crushing Virgil in a big hug, Roman sighed, and Logan let out a soft "satisfactory".

“Well let's make a video introducing you!" Patton all but yelled in Virgils ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?" The three of them yelled in unison, causing Virgil to yelp slightly. Patton started talking next as Virgil breathed in to slow his heart rate. "Today we have some very special news, we now have a new member of the channel family!!" He said excitedly, pulling Virgil into the view of the camera. Virgil awkwardly smiled, waving slightly. "We wanted to give you all the opportunity to ask him a few questions so we Tweeted out a message asking you guys for questions using the hashtag 'Ask sander sides', you guys sent in a lot of good ones so here we go!" Virgil had paled ever so slightly at the prospect of answering questions from complete strangers but Patton had talked him into it.

"I am starting to regret this decision." He said, making Patton frown ever so slightly.

"Awww kiddo, don't say that!" Patton said, grabbing onto Virgil's arm.

Virgil hitched his breath as he held back a laugh. "Alright, fine."

Roman started off the questions with the standard: what is your name?

"Well, my name is... no." The three looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"I mean I'm not telling you my name." Virgil said grumpily, "I already told you, I don't need to so I'm not going too."

Patton snorted, Logan grinned slightly, and Roman groaned loudly.

"Alright, well, I'm going to Tweet out something and... this actually works really well, what are some of your interests?"

Virgil sighed, then held up a finger, running to his room and grabbed his backpack. Running back into the room, Virgil flopped back onto the couch. 

"I have basically everything I like in here." He pulled out his small sketchbook, throwing it on the coffee table, ignoring the three other boys confused and curious looks.

"Here's a picture of my mom." He said, showing the three. "I take it with me every where, I get super anxious without it." Roman snorted, Patton cooed and Logan nodded.

"What did you throw on the table?" Logan asked.

"It's just my sketchbook, nothing special." Virgil sighed.

 "I have my phone charger, headphones, my laptop, a whole lot of electronics, as you can tell." Virgil raised his eyebrows, softly smiling at himself. "I have uh... that's my panic attack meds..." He mumbled. "Here it is, this is my favorite book. I read it when I uhm... When I get anxious." He smirked.

"You seem to be very anxious, kiddo!" Virgil nodded, causing the three to react in their very different ways.

"That's basically it, I don't carry a lot of stuff with me." He shrugged.

"Alright, my Tweet is out, and I'll get responses in just a moment."

"Oh boy." Virgil said, glancing over to Roman.

The afternoon carried on like that, the four boys sitting in front of a camera asking Virgil various questions. At the end of the day, Roman was scrolling through the comments on his Tweet, finally decided and huffing in acceptance.

"Alright, friendo! The people have decided what we shall call you! From this moment on, until you tell us your real name, you shall be known as Anxiety!"

The other three paused, before Patton and Virgil laughed at the name and Logan nodded.

"I believe it is a fitting name, after all, most of what you own is to help you with your anxiety. You also seem to be in possession of a more heightened anxiety, so it would make sense to call you as such."

Virgil glanced over at Patton, looking for an explanation. He just shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then, I guess I'm Anxiety now." Virgil shrugged.

Patton smiled, grin growing extremely wide before all but yelling, "Welcome to the vlogs, Anxiety!!"

Virgil sighed, accepting his fate of always being the anxious kid in school, for now.

He glanced at the shadows in the room, they were shifting like they were going to come and comfort him, he lightly shook his head, they stopped. His secret had to be kept a, well, secret, if they knew it would be off to yet another school.

He guessed he could learn to like it there, eventually, hopefully. He sighed, then smiled softly. “Welcome home, Virg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked! Tell me what I did wrong! I thrive on feedback!!


	2. I'm not always the bad guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Thomas, the person behind the video channel and they don't get along the best. And Virgil pets a dog, that's the only good thing in this chapter, it's the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop! It’s me, your friendly neighborhood Colliewolf! I just wanted to say thank you before you read the next chapter! So... thanks for your overwhelming support!!! In one day I got over 100 clicks and I cannot thank you enough! And to those who commented, thank you!! I really appreciate the feedback!!!!! :D have a great day!!!

_"Welcome to the vlogs, Anxiety!"_

The name was fitting but he wasn't sure he would enjoy being called anxiety all the time. He decided that it was better than everyone knowing his real name. He sighed, walking down the hall of his school toward his first class of the day, math, his least favorite class. He marched on, heading ever closer.

He reached the room extremely fast, he had a teacher to talk to.

"Hey, Joan, can I talk to you one on one for a second?" Virgil said, walking into an emptyish classroom with only his teacher in sight.

"Sure, you're the new student, right? It's nice to meet you." His teacher said, smiling and shaking his hand. "It's Virgil, correct?"

"Yeah but, that's what I wanted to talk about, I don't really want the kids at school to know my name. It's kind of embarrassing." He said, raising his shoulders. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay? Well what should I call you at role?"

"Anxiety." He responded almost immediately, "It's the only thing I've been called before? At least here, that is." He shrugged. 

"Alright, I'll take that into thought, Mr. Anxiety. I'll talk to your other teachers, don't worry about it. Sanders high is a very accepting place, if it weren't, I wouldn't have gotten a job."

The day passed by, slow, and boring. Anxiety never heard his name once, that was until lunch when Patton almost yelled it to the whole school.

"Vi- Anxiety!" Patton yelled, scaring him half to death. Virgil looked up from the plate of food, 'food', on his plate. The quote was because he wasn't sure if this could be counted as real.

"What's up, Pat." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch! I know how lonely it can get if you don't sit with people.” The older winked, smiling down at Virgil.

"Nah, I'm good."

"What? But you could get sad and I don't want my friends to be sad! Come on, Anxiety! It'll be fun!"

"I'm honestly okay, Patton. I won't get sad, I'm used to sitting alone. Plus you get to sit in the halls to eat here and I've never been able to do that before, I hate big crowds, they make me anxious."

The poorly strung together sentence caused a worried look on Patton, but he sighed in defeat. He smiled, walking back to the cafeteria slowly. He was slouched over, and Virgil felt sad that he wasn't going to eat with the guy but, it was better this way. If the shadows acted up, no one would be around to see it.

Virgil flopped into a corner, as far from the hall as he could get, it was dark there. He felt the shadows began to shift, and soon enough, one formed. It was the size of an Australian Shepard, it looked like one in it's own shadowy way, too. Virgil reached out, patting the dog shadow on the head.

Virgil sighed, he loved the company the shadows brought but, they were his curse. He could control them, when they were around him they could take form, become slightly solid. Only Virgil could touch them, unless they were attacking.

He found that out when his dad had tried to hit him. The shadows came to his rescue, biting the hand that he was about to slap Virgil with.

The teen shivered at the thought of his dad, a gross man who thought that Virgil was the devil himself reincarnated. His mother had gotten a divorce, taking Virgil and the house, leaving big ugly on the streets.

The dog whimpered, tugging Virgil out of his short spiral, he chuckled, reaching out once more and scratching behind the dogs ear, it turns out, shadows are really touch starved.

The dog curled up by Virgil, letting him pet the black blob for a while more as he ate his lunch, alone, with only the shadows to keep him company.

"So  _you're_ Anxiety." He heard a voice say, Virgil jumped and the shadow melted back into the wall.

"Uhm... Sure." He said, glaring up at the kid who disturbed his peaceful afternoon. "You are?"

"Well I'm surprised, have the boys not told you who I am? My name is Thomas, Thomas Sanders." He smiled, extending his hand to the other. Virgil gently took it and released it, he wasn't sure about this guy, he was very happy,  _too_ happy. That's when Virgil saw his shadow, it was squirming, wriggling, like it was uncomfortable in this situation.

He was anxious.

"There's no need to be scared of me, I don't bite... a lot." He joked, causing Thomas to crack a small smile, the shadow calmed a little, and Virgil sighed. That was a side affect of his powers, if a persons shadow was in his sight, it portrayed the persons real feelings at the time, it was useful, to an extent. People just thought he was an Empath or whatever.

"It's cool to meet you or something." He said, "Can I eat my lunch in peace now?"

Thomas looked shocked for a second, then he smiled. His shadow showed the tiniest bit of tenseness, he was uncomfortable again.

"Of course, I’ll uh... I’ll see you around, Anxiety!"

As soon as Thomas left, the dog returned, softly pawing at Virgil's leg. He smiled and began petting him once more.

 

A couple hours later, the school bell rang, signifying the end of day. Virgil was out the door in seconds, jogging down the hall to keep in front of the crowd. He had kept his backpack with him, one of the perks of high school. He ran down the somewhat familiar hall to his shared dorm. He grabbed his key while he was running, waiting to use it. When he reached room 29, he shoved the key in the lock, turning it quickly and entering the room. He took his key out and replaced it onto his bag, closing the door and walking to his room. He plopped down on his bed, the shadows shifted and soon, a couple different animals formed. A cat, a bird, a horse, and a dog. They all jumped onto the bed, laying down next to Virgil.

For a while, he sat like that, his head laying on the horses back, the bird was nudging his right hand, which was resting on the cats stomach, the dog had his other hand on his head. He sighed, the quiet was relaxing, and the gentle rise and fall of the horse's chest almost drawing him into sleep. He was calm, his room was calm, and it was nice.

"I'm home~ did you miss me?" The door slammed open, causing Virgil to lurch up and the shadows to disperse. He panted for a second, hearing the door click shut.

"Okay, well rude, you could at least respond, person in the house." He called out, almost in the exact direction of his room.

"I definitely did  _not_ miss you Roman." Virgil said, the shadows peeked out from the walls, glancing at the door, then to Virgil, he nodded and the shadows emerged once more.

Virgil began dosing off again until he heard the gentle click of the front door. Probably Logan, he decided.

"Logan! Welcome home, Anxiety was being no fun and he's staying in his room, can you talk to him about socializing? I was  _so bored_." Roman groaned in Logan's general direction. Virgil got ready to wave the shadows away until he heard Logan's response.

 "I do almost the same thing Anxiety is doing. Why does it bother you when  _he_ does it but not when  _I_ do it."

"Well, he's new! I've known you for years, that's just how you are!"

"Yes, but maybe this is just how Anxiety is, it is his first day of school which can be overwhelming but, as someone with an anxiety disorder, it can be much worse. You have to take into account Anxiety's feelings in this matter."

"Ugh, fine." Roman said, accepting his fate. Virgil softly smiled, relaxing into the shadows, he could get used to this.

 

"Anxiety! Dinner!" He heard Patton yell a couple of hours later. Apparently, he had finally managed to fall asleep, as he gently got up, he made sure not to disturb the shadows around him. He pulled himself up, softly closing his door and walking down the short hall to the living room. Roman sat looking away from him, Patton, too. He walked up behind them and asked, "What are we doing for food?" Which caused Roman to scream in terror.

"ANXiety what, how did you do that? No one has ever been able to sneak up on me before!" He yelled at his roommate, Virgil would have answered but... he was too busy laughing.

They had ordered pizzas, not knowing what type of pizza Virgil liked, they just got him pepperoni, which he was fine with. Thomas appeared when Virg was about half way done with his 'za.

"Am I too late for the pizza party, again?" The teen sighed, dragging a chair over and sinking into it. "I had to finish my ap world history homework or else I would have been here sooner. Someone please, give me some pie." Thomas outstretched his hands, in which Patton placed the untouched box in his hands. Thomas opened his eyes at the weight and looked up.

"You saved me a full box? Thank you so much guys I love youguydomushasdls.." Thomas had started shoving that good good calorie bread in his face by the time he was at 'you guys', Virgil looked at him quizzically, then looked at his shadow, which was practically melting from all the love of the slice of heaven that was in his mouth. Until he glanced at Virgil and saw him looking in his general direction, then the shadow began stiffening. That proved it, Thomas was uncomfortable around him.

"I'm gonna go finish this in my room so I don't bug you guys." He said, picking up his box and pushing his chair in.

"Okay, just remember to clean up when you're done, okay kiddo?"

"Whatever, sure." He said, walking down the hall.

The shadows looked up when Virgil opened the door, they had become darker as the day turned to night, they blinked their dreary eyes, the dog yawned.

"I have to do homework, guys, you can come back when I'm done but if you're here I'll fall asleep on you again."

The shadows nodded sadly, melting away once again to where they belonged. Virgil pulled out the few sheets he had gotten, relaxing onto his bed and stuffing food into his mouth. Virgil liked people, don't get him wrong, he couldn't survive if someone wasn't there to calm him down after a bad attack but... he couldn't stand when someone he wanted to know didn't like him, like Thomas. During dinner Patton had told him all about Thomas, how loving and accepting he was. To see his true self, an anxious mess that obviously didn't like him almost broke him, it would have too, if he hadn't been doing the same song and dance for years.

As the 6:00 on his phone finally turned to an 8:00, Virgil decided to get ready for bed, he quickly changed into his pajamas, grabbing his pizza box and walking into the front room once again. The shadows stirred, Virgil shook his head, they stopped.

Virg broke the box down, folding it again so it could fit in the recycling bin. He turned and saw Thomas looking at him, worriedly. Subconsciously, Virgil glared at him.

He retreated to the bathroom after grabbing his shampoo and undressed, hopping in and taking the worlds shortest shower, washing his hair and rinsing it before hopping out and getting dressed once more. He walked back to his room, the door shut without a sound. Virgil packed up his things for the next day, hanging them on a hook that had been in the room before he had gotten there. He flopped onto his bed, quietly whispering "You can come out, now." And the shadows shifted, in seconds, the shadow creatures from before appeared, circling into a sleeping position. Snuggled under his blankets, Virgil pretended not to hear to hushed whispers about him in the other room.

He wished he couldn't hear them.

 

Thomas had been slightly afraid of Anxiety, he dressed in blacks and grays, his hair was disheveled looking, and he gave off a creepy vibe, one of a twist disney villain after they reveal themselves to actually want to kill the protagonist or something. Thomas had also been nervous when he kept looking at his shadow for no reason, or maybe it was for a reason like Anxiety could control people by their shadows and Thomas was going to be one of his next victims, Thomas shook his head slightly, he knew he was going down a spiral and he needed to stop but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he wanted to like Anxiety, he just wasn't sure Anxiety wanted to like  _him_.

He had come to dinner, fully expecting to talk to the teen and get to know him, but Anxiety was looking at his shadow again, not him. He had stiffened, and Virgil left a minute after, no explanation, he just stood up and left. Thomas had stuffed his face with the delicious pie from their local pizzeria, not at all worried about the monochromatic clad teen, until he came out in his PJ's and glared Thomas down. He watched as Anxiety entered the bathroom, he heard the shower run, then he heard it stop. A soaking boy came out from the bathroom, hair sticking to his forehead, he didn't say anything as he absconded to his room in a rush, trying to avoid conversation.

"Hey, guys? I don't think Anxiety likes me very much." Thomas said, looking over at the three other boys sitting on the couch.

"What? No, I'm sure he likes you! Anxiety's just..." Patton swirled his hand, looking for the right word.

”shy."

"But he glared at me, he told me to leave him alone during lunch, I  _want_ to be his friend but I don't know if I should try!" Thomas sighed. Roman patted him on the head, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it, J Delightful is just in his angsty phase, he'll come around." The literal red head said.

"Yeah but, what if it's really not a phase, mom, it's who he is! I want to be able to enjoy everyone on the vlog but I don't think I can.”

"Like Patton and Roman said, I'm sure that Anxiety will come around in time, he got here yesterday and by his mood during the video, I think he is uncomfortable in this situation, relying on his alone time to feel safe, Anxiety surely has some kind of anxiety disorder, he doesn't know if he can trust you or anyone in this home just yet. In time, he will learn to trust us, and you. He did not even leave his room until Patton called for dinner. I think you have no reason to worry about this, Thomas, it's illogical."

Thomas smiled, hanging his head slightly, smiling up at his friends.

"Thanks guys, I'll try not to worry about it."

"Good! If you keep worrying, then come to your good old dad! We can talk it out with V- Anxiety, I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you!" 

"Do you know his name or something? You keep almost saying something that starts with a V." Logan said, cocking an eyebrow in Pattons direction.

"Whaaat? Nooooo, no I would never keep that from you guys unless he asked me not too and I'm very good at keeping secrets hahahahahaa." His shoulders raised, there was an uncomfortable pause, then they all burst out laughing. Patton sighed, relaxing before chuckling along with everyone.

 

They where laughing about him, he knew they were. He felt the scorn of them leaking from the walls, the shadows shifted uncomfortably, he knew his anxiety was leaking into them but he couldn't stop himself. He shot up, walking up to his bag and opening it quickly. He reached around, finally grasping the small bottle of medication in the bottom of the bag. He opened it with shaky hands, pouring out 2 small white pills. He grabbed his water bottle, he took them quickly, feeling the pills laying in his throat, he ran back to bed, curling up under his blanket. The shadows around him swirled, his panic entering the them. They engaged protection mode, swirling around him, forming an almost shield of thick, black, fog.

Virgil sobbed, the shaking of his body growing worse and worse. He didn’t get any sleep, eyes wide, but blurry.

He really was home, wasn’t he. The cruelest joke of the year. Virgil “Anxiety” Rivers having an attack the first day of school. He layed his head down as the sun began to rise, cutting through the swirling mist. He squinted, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. “I hate this so much.” He said, preparing for the day.

”But tomorrow’s another day, you can do this, Virg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked! Tell me what I did wrong! I will die without feedback!


	3. Friendly Fatherhood Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil talk it out.

Virgil woke late the next morning, the shadows still swirling around like a vortex of safety. He sat up, rubbing at his face, the shadows lessened, as they did, he walked over to the mirror on his dresser. His cheeks were flushed from crying for so long, and his throat was sore as a mothe-

His thoughts were cut off when the shadows scattered and Patton peeked into his room, smiling. “Good morning Virgil!” He whispered.

”Morning, Pat.” He said glancing over.

”Geeze, it sure is chilly in there, hold on!” The door clicked shut and Virgil heard Patton run down the hall. Virgil rubbed at his face and steadied his breathing. He went and sat down on his bed, not bothering to make it up nice. Patton came back and entered the room, wrapped in a warm blanket that had a cat and dog holding hands on it. Virgil snorted, seems like something he would own.

He finally got a good look at the older boy, his hair was a mess, his glasses askew, but he was smiling. Virgil patted the spot next to him and Patton dive-bombed the bed. He laughed softly before sitting up.

”How’d you sleep last night, Virg? I thought I heard crying when I came to check on you but I couldn’t see you, it was real dark in here.” He said.

”I’ve been told my snoring sounds like crying.” Virgil raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “I’m the weirdest person ever, I know.” Patton laughed along with him.

”Alright, your good old dad’s just looking out for you, kiddo!” Patton smiled, then walked out of the room. Before he shut the door he turned and said. “You might want to get ready for school, too.” He winked and closed the door. Virgil stood and followed Pattons advice. He put on his old sweater and a black tee, faded jeans with holes in the knees. He slipped on his dusty sneakers and walked out of the room.

”Glad to midnight dreary is up before noon, have trouble sleeping, Dracula?” Roman said, smirking. Virgil ignored Roman and grabbed some buttered toast he assumed Patton had made.

”Yeah, after visiting your mom last night I could hardly get any sleep.” He said before walking out the door. He heard Roman gasp and Patton laughing.

He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the main building of the school. It took a minute to get to his first class of B day, English. He was okay at it, it was probably his favorite class back in 9th grade, all the angsty themes and books. Virgil entered the room and inhaled, the sweet smell of old books. He exhaled and looked towards the teacher. Talyn, that was the only name on his schedule. He looked his teacher up and down. Their hair was a two tone, blue and pink on each respective left and right. They were wearing a button up with a slick looking sweater vest. They smiled at Virgil as he nodded his head, walking towards them.

"Hey kid! Joan told me about the name thing already, don't worry about it." They smiled. Virgil smiled back before asking where his seat was. Talyn pointed it out and Virgil plopped down.

The room smelled sweet, like a combination of strawberries, raspberries, and books. There were two bookshelves that lined one wall, and two more of the tall shelves on the other side. They were filled mainly with books but some video games mixed with the literature.

Their desk was in the far corner of the room, furthest from the door that was located on the right wall in the back corner, it was covered in merchandise from various games, Virgil could swear he saw a onesie in a basket. There were two windows, which were closed and the blinds where drawn, causing the shadows to grow more intense. A large whiteboard covered the wall opposite from the window, a projector hanging close by.

He sighed, unzipping his bag and pulling out his sketchbook, the shadows had been busy last night, he decided, as there where scribbles that vaguely formed out, "Are okay?" Virgil chuckled, deciding he would tell them later. He flipped to the next page and began sketching with nothing in mind. After a minute, the forms of the shadows from yesterday began to appear in his lines, he wasn't very good at drawing animals without reference but he decided that they looked pretty good. He smiled, drawing a little him sitting in the middle of them, he was also horrid at drawing humans, his main thing was landscapes.

"That looks really good, Anxiety!"

Virgil threw his sketchbook across the room as Patton suddenly appeared, looking over his shoulder. The shadows stirred, he glared them down and they stopped, he'd apologize later.

"When did you show up?" He said, holding his hand over his heart, feeling how fast it was pounding.

"A while ago! I'm surprised you didn't hear me walk in! I was talking with Talyn for a while." Patton raised an eyebrow, still smiling, down at Virgil.

His shoulders raised, he was shaking ever so slightly. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he closed the sketchbook, glaring at Patton.

"Well, I'd rather you not look at my sketchbook while I'm drawing, it's kind of private. Maybe one day I'll let you look at it but not right now."

Virgil looked away, mouthing sorry in the direction of the shadows, he felt them lighten up, almost like if they had mouths they would be smiling.

"Alright, I'm going to go sit down now but! I'm real okay with you coming over if you need help!" Patton smiled, walking away. Virgil opened his sketchbook again, looking down at the drawing of the animals, he saw shadows sliver over to his desk, climb up the leg of the table, and settle on the page, moving to fill the shapes of the animals. Virgil chuckled as they awkwardly walked on their sides over to the drawing Virgil and snuggled up to it. He sat his finger down on the paper, they snuggled up even faster, clinging to him and Virgil smiled. The bell rang and the shadows dispersed quickly. He sighed, hanging his head, flipping to a new page. He began sketching faces, he was trying his best. He drew the most familiar ones first, his mom, his old friends, and then he went on to the newer faces. Patton was the first person he drew, his lines vaguely forming the slightly crooked nose, the smile lines that had already formed around his eyes and his small tooth gap. The shadows creeped over, tugging at the pencil until it formed "good" Virgil smiled and continued with his face, it was one of the best that he had drawn, the hair falling behind his circular glasses, the little cowlick in his bangs that stuck up only a little bit. He decided he would show Patton later.

Next was Logan, while more unfamiliar than Patton had been, Virgil decided he would try. He started off by sketching a circle, a large one as Logan had a big head. He drew Logan's square jaw and his thin mouth that was stuck in a slight scowl. He drew the nose before placing the eyes. It was long, with a slight bump in the middle. His eyes where half closed, as if he was always sleepy. Speaking of sleepy, Virgil added small bags under his eyes. His glasses were thick, it took a minute to decide just how thick they really were. In the end, he had a drawing that looked vaguely like his roommate.

The shadows tugged once again, another good formed underneath. He wrote "flipping" before he flipped the page, the shadows moved with the page and tapped his pencil. He had turned to a page that had a small doodle on it, he didn't recognize it so he had no idea when he would have drawn it but, he decided to roll with it. He began doodling, not paying much attention to the shapes that formed, soon, the entire page was filled to the brim with various shapes, patterns, and pictures. The shadows moved around the page, like they were dancing. Virgil had to hold back a soft giggle. On the other side of the open book, he wrote "closing".

He looked up at the board, Talyn had been going on about Shakespeare, Virgil was glad he hadn't listened to the entire thing, he would have vegged out in a major way.

A half an hour later, the bell rang and Virgil stuffed his precious book into his bag and zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder Virgil made a move for the door.

"What class do you have next, Anxiety?" Patton said from behind him. Virgil jumped and his head whipped around towards him.

"You helped me find it, I have PE." Virgil said, glaring.

"Oh! Roman has that, too! And Thomas! I think you should talk to Thomas more, he really wants to get to know you, kiddo!" Patton said, patting Virgil on the back.

"I don't think he does."

"Why do you think that?"

"He just... he always has an uncomfortable aura around me, I don't think he likes me." He replied, glancing down at Patton's shadow, it looked sad somehow. He said his goodbye and walked swiftly towards the gym once he got there, he changed quickly and opened his locker, shoving his belongings into it. He ran out into the gym just as the bell rang. People were chatting as they waited, and Virgil went to talk to the teacher. After a quick chat, he went and found his spot in line, right before their teacher called to line up. Turns out, a very cautious Thomas was placed behind him.

"Your last name is Rivers, right?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're last name an r or and s?"

"It's Sanders." He replied.

"Like the school?"

"Yeah, my grandpa made it!" Thomas said, smiling. His shadow had eased up on the uncomfortable look, which Virgil appreciated.

"That's really cool, do you get like, special privileges? Is that how that works?"

"No, I wish I did, if I could I would totally try to abuse my power of my grandpa!" Thomas chuckled under his breath. Virgil smiled as his shadow returned to it's usual state and Virgil smiled, saying a quick "Talk to you in a minute." Before turning around. They were doing a partner game, and Thomas had asked Virgil to partner up, as they knew little to nothing about each other. Thomas's favorite color was blue at the time, he told Virgil it changed constantly. Virgil confided in Thomas that his favorite color was purple, not black. Thomas seemed surprised when Virgil told him that he could play the violin and the spoons, Thomas didn't know how to play any instrument but he was a really good singer. Virgil smiled when Thomas told him that his favorite show was the office, he had watched it and the bloopers about 17 times, Virgil told him that he spent most of his time drawing. As the class went on, Virgil started to relax around Thomas, they had a lot of similarities, like their love for dogs and cats, their hate for carrots, and their big freckles in odd places. Virgil's was on the back of his neck, Thomas's was behind his ear. As the bell rang, Thomas told Virgil where they sat and said he could come over whenever he wanted, if he didn't that was okay, too.

As the day went on, Virgil kept drawing, now Thomas's face had been added to the roster of sketches in the book, better than Logan's and Patton's as his face was fresh in his mind. As the bell rang for lunch, Virgil went to the same secluded corner and almost immediately, the shadow dog appeared again. Virgil pet it, hand almost sinking into the darkness. He ate his food with headphones in, the dog was hidden by his leg, and he sighed a quick sigh of relief. He heard the bell ring and scurried off towards his next class, giving the dog a quick hug before absconding. He got a text from Patton as he walked.

"Glad you two talked!! Thomas was really happy at lunch!!!!!!!"

He had given Patton his number that morning, and he quickly set his name to "Pop star". Virgil replied with a quick "nice" before turning off his phone as he headed into his next class. The day continued slowly, he had no other classes with anyone, he saw Logan one period as he walked into the library to grab a book for class to see him tidying up the place.

"Oh, hello Anxiety, why are you here? Are you perhaps also a library assistant?" He said, a soft grin on his face.

"Sadly, no, I have to borrow a textbook until my history teacher can get me my own." Virgil sighed.

"The textbooks are over there," Logan pointed to his right. "I can check you out when you find the right one."

"Thanks, Lo." Virgil said before walking off.

"Lo? Odd." Logan said quietly, watching Virgil's back as he disappeared around a corner.

At the end of school, he had packed up everything before walking towards the door. His music teacher was amazing but he was done for the day. He tucked his violin into its case and walked out the door as the bell rang. He stood to the side of the door, waiting for the crowds to die down before he began his small journey home.

"Anxiety! Hey kiddo!" Virgil turned around, looking in the direction he had heard Patton's voice. He watched as he ran up towards him, smiling. He clapped a hand onto Virgil's back and chuckled at the face he made.

"Hey, Patton."

"What's up, how was your day at school?"

"Eh, so so." Virgil replied, shouldering his instrument.

"Hey! I didn't know you played! I play the trombone, it's really fun!" Patton mimicked playing the instrument and Virgil hid the small smile that creeped onto his face.

Patton was probably the only person alive, other than his mom, who could make him smile so easily. He just, reminded him of her so much. Virgil and Patton walked mainly in silence, Patton making idle chat and Virgil hardly listening. There was some sort of comfort in the other being there. The time they spent wandering was short, they had walked quickly as Virgil had wanted to get home fast.

"Hey, I'm really glad you're enjoying school. I hope your teachers are nice!" Patton said, closing the front door."

Virgil, without realizing it, smiled. It felt like happiness and peace were seeping through him, it almost looked like Patton was shining. Yeah, he liked Patton, Virgil decided before he said his goodbye and escaped to his room.

Dog and cat appeared, looking rather nervous.

"I'm okay now." He said, dragging his backpack to his bed and once more, plopping down. He pulled out the sketch book, snapping a few pictures of the faces and shadows he had drawn. He wondered if he should send them to Patton as he texted his mom the photos.

"They got a couple shadows here. I drew them."

"They're so good, sweety! Who are the people?"

"The first one if Patton, the one that walked me around school, the other is Logan, he's one of my roommates. The last one is Thomas, he's a new friend."

"I'm so glad! I told you you'd like this school! Give the shadows a few kisses from me."

Virgil smiled as he read his mothers texts, she was busy and didn't have a lot of time to talk but he'd take what he could get. He texted the same pictures to Patton, deciding it couldn't hurt. All he got for a minute in response was "LSKFJDSDKFJDGDSLKFJ"

Then;

"VIRGIL I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO GOOD???????????? HOW ARE YOU  SO GOOD LASLDFALHDSFQIEOYIISADHFUIOJ"

He stared at the text, confused but smiling, he turned off his phone and got to work. His violin practice was soft, he didn't want to bug the others but soon enough he heard Roman yell "Who's playing? Because it is lovely!" Virgil didn't know why but that day had seemed really good, maybe it was too good. Maybe it was just his luck finally being good, he didn't know.

Patton looked at his glowing hand, looking around at the various nick-nacks on the shelves. He had felt how sad Virgil had felt the night before, he had some suspicions about the darkness that filled his room but he wouldn't bug him. He had lended his joy to the kid, leading him to have a rather unsatisfactory day. He just wanted people to be happy. He hoped Virgil wouldn't mind if he took it back, he seemed to have had a good day.

You see, Patton had a power, a power of sharing his emotions. He had found out when he was around 10, sometimes he would suddenly feel extremely sad, then later, he would feel incredible.

Slowly sneaking his way towards Virgil's room and standing just outside the door, Patton began to glow, he could see the small golden stream creeping out from under the door and watching as the grey creeping out from him and scooting back towards Virgil. He sighed, feeling the warmth spread throughout him. He turned on his heel and saw Logan looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and smiled slightly, walking quickly towards him and out of the hall leading to Virgil's room.

He'd tell him one day, just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what I did wrong!! I will surely perish without feedback


	4. A Logical Explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is confusing to Virgil, also Roman is a rude dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: there's a description of a panic attack from Virgil's point of view in this chapter, and a very intense nightmare. Just in case you needed to know

The soft strumming of a violin filled the dorm, the relaxing sound flowing around the air. Logan could see it, the circles forming in the air, the lovely colors. He knew it was Virgil, he could feel his aura from the other room. He was relaxed, comfortable, for once he seemed to be calm. Logan could understand why, String instruments where always his favorite, the colors were relaxing, the shapes calming, he loved it, which was rare, normally, the shapes and colors just disoriented him, made him confused. Logan, while he was smart, and very logical, also had synesthesia. Whenever he heard noises, voices, or just heard names, he could see colors, shapes, it was annoying.

"Who's playing? Because it is lovely!" Roman yelled, causing Logan to flinch. His colors were red, orange and yellow, like fire. The sharp, jagged lines filing Logan's view for but a moment before the soft, purple waves surrounded him. It was beautiful.

A sharp knock jolted Logan out of his quiet state. He sighed before walking over to the door and opening it to find a sad looking Patton.

"Hey Lo, can we talk for a minute?"

Soft waves of light blue filled his vision as Patton spoke, he shrugged and moved to the side, allowing the teen to walk in and plop on his bed.

"I've had such a bad day, now I guess I know how V feels." He said, hanging his head. "I! Meant Anxiety!"

"Of course you did. Now, tell me what you did."

"I switched our emotions for the day because I heard him crying last night."

"So now you feel sad."

"Very."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine."

"So, why are you talking to me about this?"

"Because! I'm worried about him, if he feels this awful all the time, what happened to him? Why has he moved around so much?"

"I don't know what to tell you, I never looked into him like you asked. Do you want me to, after all?"

"I mean, I guess? But only after I take my happiness back, I'll do that later tonight to just give him a break from all" Patton paused, motioning at his head "this."

Logan sighed, closing his eyes and watching the blue and purple waves mixing, swirling, and opened his eyes once more. 

"Fine."

"Thanks, Lo."

As Patton walked out of the room, Logan went back to work. Writing down everything he could think of in the moment;

  * Name starts with V.
  * Patton almost says his name, sounds like Vir.
  * Maybe some sort of older name, as names with V aren't common these days.



Logan had been speculating on Anxiety's name as soon as he had moved in. He would have just found out by himself but, Patton forbid him from just looking into his head. Patton was the only person who Logan would listen to when it came to powers. He had known both of Patton's and Romans powers the moment they walked through the door.

He growled softly in frustration, hanging his head and bumping it slightly on his desk. The soft noise of his head colliding with the wood shot jagged lines through his vision. He stretched, standing and walking out of his door, not before grabbing a novel he was in the middle of reading. Slamming his door behind him and flinching as sharp, angry lines ran across his view he started slinking softly towards the front room. Sitting down gently on the couch, he turned on the lamp that sat by the seat and began to read, getting lost in the words and pages, reading was one of his favorite things to do, it was one of the only things that didn't cause colors to flash across his vision. Other than the colored words but it was much easier to deal with.

As the day turned to night, and the sun set beneath the horizon, Logan stood and began walking towards his room, just in time to catch a glowing Patton sucking back his happiness. The dark, murky light that crawled back into the room concerned Logan for a second before he steeled himself. He inhaled, and felt power coursing through his veins. Patton stepped away from the door, and Logan stepped up, feeling the power creep through the door and reach out for Anxiety, or whatever his name was. He was about to find out, after all. He felt the energy connect with the man in the room and seep through him. He would fall asleep shortly, he already knew he was tired just from impact. On impact he could tell the person's basic thought and feelings. He was doing homework, which he definitely did not want to do. Logan, with his endless knowledge of the subject of math he decided to help. A quick algebra problem, well two quick problems. He walked him through them and waiting for him to put things away. He was changing then going right to bed. The only thing so far that confused Anxiety was the constant thought of a variation of animals. He put it aside for the time and focused. Virgil double checked his belongings and layed down. He was confused as to why he had suddenly just  _known_ how to do the rest of his homework but Logan would rather not have waited. He began his filtering, quickly figuring out his name.

"Vir... gil?" He softly said to himself, Patton anxiously pacing outside the short hallway. He breathed, digging deeper.

He had felt awful almost every day of the week, and the week previous. and for the last month, months? The fear and hurt were a yearly thing apparently. The only times he felt good were... around his mom. And what was it with this shadow thing? He always thought about shadows and and, animals. Just like before he went to bed.

Then it clicked.

"Powers..."

"What?" Patton whispered.

Logan shook his head, quickly breaking his connection from Virgil. He had done enough rummaging, he  _knew_.

"Virgil... Virgil has powers. He's like  _us._ If you had just let me dig when he came we wouldn't have had to hide from him, Patton! I know that it's prying in others personal lives but if we could have been able to tell him from the start it would have been so much easier! It all makes sense! The constant staring at shadows, Thomas said it smelled like wet dog when he went to talk to Virgil in that shadowy corner, that has to do with his powers! He can manipulate shadows! Look!" He hissed and opened the door, dark angry lines shot past his view as he talked, they both looked into the room. The shape of four animals lifted their heads, yelped in unison, then poofed into shadowy clouds. Patton inhaled, then looked over at Virgil, he was still asleep, thankfully.

"Like when he was crying, and his room was too dark to see anything." Patton looked at Logan, who blinked away the blue light from his eyes. He clicked the door shut and decided to wait until morning, or afternoon as Virgil often took off rather quickly in the morning, to bug Virgil about their findings. He slapped a hand over his eyes, dragging it down his face. He walked briskly past Patton and into his room which was just at the other end of the hall, and slammed the door. He shook his head and watched as the red that filled his vision dissipated before he sat down at his desk and began to work once more.

 

Virgil woke, feeling, for once, well rested. He was alone, which confused him, normally the shadows would be snuggled up to him but he guessed the had just decided they didn't want to that night. He stretched, then put on the clothes he had set out the previous night. It was easier for him to do it earlier rather than later, as he got anxious when deciding about what he would wear. As he put on his shoes, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned. Four guilty looking animals stood, looking at the floor. He made a confused noise before the melted into a picture.

Logan and Patton looking through his door, right at the shadowy animals that surrounded him.

Dam-

He heard Patton calling his name from the front room, saying he had made pancakes so he better get them while they're hot!

He rubbed at his face as he stood, muttering a quick "it wasn't your fault" in the direction of the animals before he disappeared through his door. The small click of it shutting sounded like lightning, every step he took felt like he was walking towards his execution. He felt them before he saw them, all sitting on the couch, looking at him expectantly.

"Goodmorning." He said quickly, slurring the words together to sound like "gmoring", he was shaking, and sweating. This wasn't good, his fight or flight reflexes were kicking in and he was about to bolt before Logan stopped him by saying:

"Good morning, Virgil."

His eyes shot towards Patton who shook his head.

"How... How do you know my name?" Virgil said quietly.

"Because, I read your mind."

A silence filled the room, before Roman spoke up.

"Also, what kind of name is Virgil? It sounds like you're a lady from like, the 1900's whose husband went to war 3 years ago and still hasn't come back."

"Now is not the time for your stories, Roman. This is a very serious topic that we need to discuss. Virgil, last night me and Patton saw your shadow creatures."

Virgil flinched at the harsh tone in Logan's voice.

"I really did make pancakes, Logan told me how you like them." Patton pointed to a plate that had a small stack of pancakes. "So, eat them." He paused, "Virgil, we're disappointed. If you had told us sooner we would have been able to tell you about us!" He said. Like the night before, he was practically glowing. No... he  _was_ glowing. Virgil took a step back. Roman giggled at the look of fear on Virgil's face. He stood and walked over to Virgil.

"Trust me, I had the same reaction when i found out they had powers!" He patted Virgil on the shoulder.

"Are you... are you normal then?"

"Oh, heavens no!" He laughed as he wrapped a hand around Virgil's waist and lifted him with one hand. "Logan describes it as the unstoppable force." He laughed, Virgil felt the fear gripping at his heart as soon as he was in the air.

"Please... please put me down I... I don't want to hurt you,t oo..." His words slurred together, his hands clenched. He couldn't breath. He felt the world  go dark...

Then he woke up in a very messed up front room on the floor. He saw Logan, and Patton and Roman all laying unconscious. He crawled towards the closest of them, Roman. He saw a large gash in the side of his head, he wasn't breathing... he had no heartbeat... he was... he was dead. Then the scene shifted. He was holding his father. The large gash in his head bleeding, pumping out so much red that Virgil felt like he was going to drown in it. It was terrifying. He felt the black around him start spinning faster and faster, the couch lifted off the ground, the toys he had been playing with, all swirling as he felt the darkness flow out of him uncontrollably. He couldn't stop, he needed to stop, dad was hurt. His eyes glazed over and he fell over onto his dads stomach.

Then he woke up again in a mass of black, he felt objects whipping around his head. He breathed in, he counted, then he let it out. He felt the storm calm, then stop. He heard multiple very loud thumps as people hit the floor. He slashed his hand through the air and the shadows dispersed. He ran towards Roman, he was unconscious but alive. Both Patton and Logan sat up.

"Oh no, I... I'm so sorry I never should have come here I... you where all so nice I just... I just wanted to have friends again I'm..." He felt the tears bubbling in his eyes as he clutched Roman closer to him. He doubled over and began to sob, tears soaking into the boy's shirt, he had told his mom it wasn't a good idea, and he was right. More people had suffered because of him, and now he had to leave again. "I have to leave they can't find me, I can't let them hurt you guys, to-"

"No!" Patton yelled, Virgil flinched before he looked up. Patton stared wide eyed, he was crying, too. Maybe he  _had_ hurt Patton, just somewhere he couldn't see. "Virgil we all know how you feel, we've all been where you are now! When I was young, my powers ran rampant, I couldn't control who I helped, traded emotions with, Logan heard everyone's mind, no matter what he did. Roman was just an extremely strong kid who could lift  _anything._ It's terrifying. We all know that. But Virgil, we want to help you instead of letting you run away from your problems. We don't care if you hurt us, we've all hurt each other before that's just part of living with us. We  _want_ you to stay."

Virgil inhaled, looking down at Romans face. Who's eyes were wide open and staring at him. He yelped and let go, Roman sat up and coughed, blushing.

"Patton's right, Virgil. Even if you just slammed a chair into my head, we do want you to stay." He stood, then reached his hand down to Virgil, who took it and let Roman pull him up. He patted down his now dust covered jacket and bowed deeply towards the three.

"Thank you."

"Oh sit up, you Otaku. Us powered stick together."

"Yeah, Disney Channel. I guess we do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Tell me what you like! Tell me what I did wrong! I thrive when I hear feedback!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I took a while to write! Tell me what you like! Tell me what I did wrong! I live for feedback!!


End file.
